What shall we die for
by smileyface994
Summary: Will longed to wrap his arms around her,hold her tight and reassure her everything will turn out fine.But this wasn’t the Elizabeth he first met anymore;she was a pirate now.She didn’t need him anymore;she didn’t want him anymore.Before the battle in AWE.
1. Chapter 1

"What shall we die for," said a voice behind her, a voice she knew so well, a voice she longed to whisper her name once again. She missed him.

She spun around slowly, her blonde locks scattered because of the wind. She looked at him thoughtfully, wondering why he was speaking to her. Perhaps….he had forgiven her? But what she did was unforgivable and he was a good and honorable man. Why would he? "What would _you _die for?"

For a moment he saw a glimpse of the old Elizabeth—his Elizabeth. Her eyes betrayed her emotions: fear, anxiety and uncertainty. Will longed to wrap his arms around her, hold her tight and reassure her everything will turn out fine. But this wasn't the Elizabeth he first met anymore; she was a pirate now. She didn't need him anymore; she didn't _want_ him anymore.

"For you," he whispered, his eyes gazing intently at hers as he took a step forward. "I would give my life for you, Elizabeth."

_For you._ Looking at him, she knew it to be true, she knew it ever since. That he loved her with all his heart. It only made her feel guiltier at what she did to their relationship. But she was hurt too. She loved him, but her pride kept her fro apologizing or anything. So she stayed silent, not knowing what to say or do.

"If this battle means my end, then so be it. Because at least I know I died for you and all pirates," he continued silently, looking out on the horizon.

That was it. She bit her lip to stop the tears from falling down, from making her seem weak. She didn't want him to die for her, she wanted happiness for him. It was her fault everything that was happening to them was. _She_ picked up his medallion, _she_ pretended to be a Turner, _she_ kissed Jack. "I'm so sorry, Will. I never meant to hurt you, honestly."

"I know." Of course she didn't, he saw it in her eyes: she was sorry. But during the long journey, he'd realized that maybe he wasn't the one for her. And maybe, she didn't love him at all. Perhaps, she never did. But he loved her, and that, he was certain about. And that he would protect her even if she didn't want him to. "I'm still here for you, should you need me. I know you don't—"Will looked down, finding himself unable to look at her"—need me anymo—"

"Don't say that…" Her tone was sympathetic, almost pleading. Taking a few steps forward to close the distance between them, she felt a cloud of regret and guilt suffocate her. His eyes were so deeply brown and bright and beautiful, it almost hurt to look at them. "I need you, Will Turner. And I will always need you."

"You didn't seem like it," he retorted quite bitterly. "I lost you to piracy, Elizabeth."

She shook her head slowly and murmured, "You haven't lost me, Will. I'm still here. You're here too."

He looked up, admiring how beautiful she looked. What did she just say?

She put her arms around him, some tears finally falling. His embrace just felt so warm and comfortable it rushed her into tears. The feeling of his toned arms on her back made her just misses him more. He was her prince and will always be her protector. "I miss you," she sobbed against her shoulder.

"I missed you too." His head buried in her hair, his arms around her waist, Will couldn't help but smile. After all the pain and hurt he went through, it was worth it, she was worth it. He looked into her blue eyes, the same blue as the sea and said," I love you, Elizabeth Swann."

"I love you too, Will Turner. Forgive me for all I've done." She grinned as their lips met in a passionate kiss that seemed to last an eternity. There was still a battle to be had and at least they could fight together. All was well. For now.

**This is a oneshot. It just popped in my brain so please tell me it's okay. Maybe it could be more than a oneshot……depends on the reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Do you fear death?_

The _Dutchman _and the _Pearl_ are now attached together by the mast as both their captains struggled to control their ships in the maelstrom. On the ships themselves, swords rung and whirled in a silvery haze, too fast for anyone to see anything but. The fighting was fierce too; Neither side was giving up and neither side was winning. And amongst all the hate and evil, two lovers fought side by side, defending each other, defending one another and protecting each other.

"Will," she cried as she kicked an EITC soldier away from her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" he yelled, trying to restrain his injured arm. He had a wound he had received from blocking a blow intended for Elizabeth.

From time to time, Will had to admit he _did_ glance at Elizabeth to check on how she was ding. He knew she was quite capable of defending herself, and that she hated it when he worried too much about her. But Will had never been so scared in his life; not even for his own life but for Elizabeth's. God knows he'd never forgive himself for being there to protect her. To willingly sacrifice his life for her happiness.

_10 yrs. ago……._

_Elizabeth burst into the smithy suddenly, her hair flying over her head as her eyes rested on Will fearfully._

"_What is it Ms. Swann?" Will asked politely, truing to wide the worry from showing. He offered her a seat on the bench, hating the scared look on her face._

"_Father says I shouldn't see you anymore—at least not that often,"she sighed rather dramatically. "He says it's not proper."_

_Young, naïve Will Turner's heart sank into the pit of his stomach although he tried to keep his calm. The governor was probably right though; he was nothing more than a poor boy and she, the governor's daughter. He wasn't worthy. "I s'pose he's right, though," he said dejectedly and offering her a weak smile. There was a feeling he seemed to only know when she was around: his stomach would flutter, his heart would beat faster. He really wanted to know why._

"_But I shan't, Will. You're my best friend in the world!" _

_An awkward little hand rested on her shoulder and patted her lightly. It felt nice._

_Will blushed at her declaration, slightly flattered with her words. He cleared his throat and said, "You're my best friend too, Ms. Swann."_

"_It's Elizabeth, Mr. Turner," she teased him playfully. _

_Her words echoed in his heart comfortingly as it rose a little from where it had fallen in the pit of his stomach. She was his best friend, and he loved her. Perhaps one day she could love him too. The way he always had. And from then on, Will Turner vowed to always protect this angel—his angel. Even at the cost of his life._

Will, still lost in his memories, all of a sudden just realized there was a ring of men around him. Each was from _The Dutchman_ and bore tentacles and a slimy face. His sore hand hung limply and numbly on his side as the rain dropped icily on his skin. He fought as hard as he could and suddenly felt an overwhelming feeling of desperation and fear.

Elizabeth, noticing that his fiancée was in deep trouble, quickly fought off the man she was battling with and rushed to his aid at once.

"Elizabeth! What are you doing here?" he asked—more like shouted—as he strained to hear his own voice over the raging rain. Also, he was grateful.

She grinned at him, slashing her sword at the nearest pirate. "Rescuing you, of course."

It had never been such a relief for him, to see her wielding and slashing a sword, coming to his aid. The cold rain numbed his arm helpfully as he swung his own weapon toward someone's head. "Thank you, then."

Her high spirits crumbled down as she noticed blood running down his limp arm. Her face fell in worry and concern as she gasped, "Does your arm feel alright? I'm sorry—it's my fault you're hurt."

Will whirled around, barely missing the sword aiming for his head. Angrily, he pierced his at the man's chest and pulled it out fast. "I'm fine, Elizabeth!"

"I hope you are," she muttered to herself. And then it hit her: Will and her had a great chance of getting hurt, physically. And maybe, one of them wouldn't make it. Elizabeth had the sudden urge to kiss Will as tears fell from her eyes. Then she pulled him into one. Passionate. Romantic. And quite sad. Sad that it might be their last.

**Well, I realized how awful the 2****nd**** chapter was so I took it off. I wasn't really in the right mood when I wrote it. I was sulking because my grades got a bit lower.Just a bit, though. I'm truly sorry and I hope that you will give this story another chance. Truly, very sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, maybe only the plot though. And not even all of it.**


	3. Chapter 3

The rain kept pouring. And the men did not stop fighting. But they were all getting weary.

The promise that Will had made his father hung over him like a haunting memory. Time was running out and all he could do was hope that old Jack had things under his cunning eye. Elizabeth had told him what Bootstrap said: that he would never pick him over Elizabeth. It felt so bad to have his own father say those words. But although Will never admitted it, he knew that Elizabeth meant more to him than anyone else.

Will swung around, searching the faces around him for that one, familiar one, the one he always managed to find anywhere. There she was, fighting near Gibbs and Barbossa. Once he was assured of her safety, Will hurried to the nearest, available, loose rope, cutting down everyone in his path. Will held on to the slimy rope, tugging at it so seriously to check if it would carry him that he did not even notice his beloved nearing him.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, her eyes darting from the rope to him. He couldn't be doing what she thought he was doing, couldn't he?

"Trying to rescue my father," was his simple answer. "I have a promise to keep, Elizabeth. You know that."

"I know but you don't have to do this!" She held on to his arm firmly, in a desperate attempt to make him stay. But she knew it was a lost cause; Will _always_ had to keep his promises. A trait of his she definitely hated now. "Let Jack handle it. Jack can do it."

"Can you honestly trust Jack?" he asked quietly, his voice barely audible behind the roar of the rain.

She knew what he meant, of course. Jack was most untrustworthy, capable of double-crossing anyone he could—even his own crew. But that wasn't what Elizabeth saw in his eyes right now. She saw that pain and anger in his eyes, probably at the memory of her kissing Jack Sparrow. Elizabeth realized that Will would never truly forgive her and just forget about it. "But this is too dangerous!"

"Wasn't it you who wanted to fight in the first place?" he retorted. Gently, he took her hand in his and squeezed tightly. "My father needs me more than you do right now. I can't let him down. But I. . . promise, I'll be back."

"But what if you—I—"

"I promised, didn't I?" Will's other hand was still hanging on to the slick and slimy rope. Honestly, he knew there was a big chance of not making it back, he knew that. But he was torn between his father and Elizabeth and it was breaking his heart so. He just needed to do this one thing for his doomed father—doomed because of him—and then hold on to Elizabeth for the rest of his life.

Elizabeth gave up trying to make him see the nil chances of surviving because she knew he would just cut her off and changed tactics. "So you're choosing your father over me then?"

"No," Will replied, sighing wearily and impatiently. He looked around, noting that the maelstrom was pulling them in faster, as the winds steadily grew stronger. Arguing with Elizabeth was always so difficult. "Of course not. You of all people know that I will never love anyone as much as I love you. You know that, don't you?"

His eyes searched hers questioningly as she bit her lip. Of course she knew that, always had. Will was not one who could keep something to himself; his emotions were always displayed on his beautiful and chiseled face. But all she could think about was that annoyingly selfless part of Will. Did he _always_ have to be so honorable? Couldn't he be selfish for once, for her? "Yes."

"Then let me go."

Elizabeth hesitated. "Promise me." The look in her eyes were so intense and scared that Will wanted to pull her in his arms comfortingly. But there was no time for that now; Jack might be needing his help.

"I promise," he nodded as he pulled her in for an embrace. Painfully, she hugged him hard as she felt that same soothing warmth before she had betrayed him. She reached up to his lips and pressed hers against his, kissing him. And this time, she made sure it was worth dying for.

"Don't forget to come back." She smiled, because she knew he wanted—needed—her to. But it was a sad smile. And then he smiled back and everything felt right in the world again. While saying a silent prayer, she slowly let go of his hand and watched as he grew more distant and farther away.

And then, he was gone.And she continued on fighting.

**I hope this wasn't a mess, like the one before, which I deleted. By the way, if you remember anything on that chapter, I need you to forget it. Pretend it never existed. Or else, reading the next chapters will make you confused. That means that Will and Elizabeth aren't engaged yet, okay? Thanks! Please review, you guys!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

The battle went on and on and on. It was getting fiercer every second and many a good men had fallen already. The rain did not cease, in fact, it only grew stronger. All were getting tired, restless and desperate. But none more so than Elizabeth Swann.

It had been almost two hours since Will had left—at least it felt like it. When Elizabeth had that rare but short moment free of fighting enemies, she would glance at the _Dutchman_ for any sign of Will. But the rain made it difficult to see anything so eventually, she gave it up.

_Will had brought me to the beach, the beach that we had spent quite a lot of time in as children. He had refused to let me step on the painful rocks and rough sand and insisted on carrying me in his arms. Not until we were on the part of the shore where the water softened the sand did he put me down._

"_Will, why did you take me here?" I asked lightly, tossing her head back in a laugh. _

_Will looked over to the horizon, with the sun just about to set. The sky was blue, with some orange, purple and pink. It was perfect. His warm brown eyes gazed at me beautifully, that spark in his eyes steadily growing. "I brought you here because this place is special to us."_

_I remembered those summer nights when Will and I would sneak down here and just lie under the blanket of stars. We would talk, mostly about our families and our feelings—although avoiding one. We'd even play around, splashing in the water and chasing one another. But Will was still Will and refused to do anything more, calling me only Ms. Swann. "And what is our purpose here?"_

_He smtender. I felt my heart thumping louder and faster and I didn't even know why. Perhaps, it was being so close to Will, or the look in his warm, sincere eyes. _

"_I love you, Elizabeth Swann," he murmured. And I knew it too, because of that love in his eyes and the warmth of his kisses. I loved him. "And I would want to spend the rest of my life with you—if you would have me, of course."_

_Tears spilled from my eyes as I tried to think it over. I loved Will. And here he was, presenting me with a beautiful silver ring encrusted with simple diamonds that sparkled in the now dim light.. Right then and there, I knew he was the one, and that he would never stop loving me as I, him. "Yes, Will!"_

_I have never seen his features light up as quickly as he lost me into an embrace and eventually into a passionate kiss. We kissed until the sun had set and it was dark. Everything was perfect, everything was where it was supposed to be. _

"Mr. Gibbs! How are we faring so far?" she shouted over to him. A slick rope caught her eye as she kicked a man in the ribs and stabbed him with her sword in the back.

"Not very good, Ms. Swann. Two ships against one and us at the losing end!" Gibbs replied loudly.

Guilt came over her at the thought of all these pirates, fighting and dying, all because of her. She wanted to fight, and they didn't, so it was her fault if they never got to see the people they loved again. And perhaps, that was her cruel fate too. "Gibbs! I'm going to the _Dutchman_, to find Will."

There was no need to tell her how utterly dangerous that was; her head had told he so. But that tny voice in her heart pleaded with her to go, that she needed to see her beloved, that she must see Will. And this time, Elizabeth Swann listened to her heart.

She ran to that rope, hung on to it as her life depended on it and kicked herself in the air. Her eyes were closed, but soon, she landed safe and sound on the _Dutchman's_ deck. Anxiously, she searched faces for Will and even more frighteningly, the bodies sprawled on the deck. She didn't know what to feel: scared that Will wasn't there or relieved he wasn't dead—at least that she knew of. Those thought sent chills done her spine as her drenched shirt had.

Once she realized that she was just standing there, gawking over the corpses, Elizabeth moved as quickly as possible to another direction in search of Will. She spotted no familiar face as she went about, killing a few pirates of the Dutchman along the way. Where was Will? And Jack too?

**I kinda already have the whole plot in my head but I still need some suggestions…..I'd really love it if you could give me one. Oh and I absolutely welcome criticism, really. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing! It really means a lot that you do, more than you know. Each and every one means a lot. So I'm sorry if this was a bit delayed but because I'm going to high school next year(I'm 13), the teachers gave us tons of homework—especially this week. Thanks for patience! On with the story……….**

Meanwhile, Will Turner had a but of a situation in his hands, as his father lost enough of his memory to even recognize his own son—with whom he shared an uncanny resemblance. Bootstrap Bill lashed out on his son, nearly killing him many times. Noble man that he was, Will refused to strike at his father.

"I'm your son," Will repeated, looking straight in Bootstrap's eyes. "Will Turner."

"You are no son of mine! I have no son," he angrily replied. In a fit of rage, Bootstrap raised his sword, about to strike at his helpless son. Miraculously, Will managed to avoid the blow.

"Yes you do," he pressed. "You left me when I was a child, me and mother, to fend for myself. But I won't abandon you." _The way you abandoned me._

"No!" Bootstrap screamed. He pushed his son and pinned him against the rail as he readied his sword for the kill. But Will somehow turned the tables and held _his_ sword near his father's throat, panting, his eyes meeting his regretfully.

"I won't kill you, you're my father," he repeated with quiet intensity. Lowering his weapon, he added, "I will keep my promise to you." Then he left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His beloved, on the other hand, was cautiously going about the ship, searching for him desperately. She could not find him, or Jack, or anyone else she knew. Will was probably back in _The Black Pearl_ as he had promised and worrying over her, right? From where she stood, Elizabeth could see nothing but mist and the faint figures of Davy Jones' monsters.

"What are you doing here?" a voice behind her called out.

It was that voice again, the one that called her from the confusion and brought her back. The one that had soothed her upon the death of her father. Her heart seemed to jump for joy and her chest filled with warmth amidst the freezing rain. Turning around, she literally threw her arms around his neck, grinning like mad. Will was safe and alive; nothing else mattered now.

"Thank God you're alive, Will!" she cried happily.

But strangely, his eyes stayed cold and his arms simply hung limp on his sides, his sword on his right. He glanced around to check if they were safe, or because he couldn't meet her eyes. And although her hold on him was tight, there was like a space between them. "What are you doing here?" he repeated, a bit angrily. "It's too dangerous out here for you—"

She stiffened and pushed him away, looking up at his eyes. What had happened to him? "I came to find you and see how you were. Will--" She gave him a look that could've broken his heart "—what's gotten into you?"

Will ignored that bit and continued out his lashing. Still angry he was at her foolishness to the risk and danger of coming here. Sometimes, he just wished Elizabeth wasn't as stubborn and independent as she was. His eyes dug out the truth from hers and he shook his head at her. "You did not trust me."

**I know this is pretty short but I wanted it to end like this, sorta. So please tell me what you think about this chapter or the whole story. I think it was okay, but that's just my opinion. It's really yours that matters. I have finals coming up so I'll update as soon as I can, promise.**


	6. Chapter 6

"You did not trust me."

His words seemed to echo in her mind, as if there was nothing else. Though soft, his voice, it was like there was no rain, and no shouting in the background, only silence and his words, penetrating her heart. His eyes stared accusingly and helplessly at hers, as she painfully recalled the words he said not so long ago.

_If you make your choices alone, how can I trust you?_

Will felt hurt that Elizabeth didn't trust him, after all, he trusted her and she kissed another man. Her blue eyes seemed far away and made him wonder if he could trust her at all.

_You can't._

"I do trust you, Will." Elizabeth looked around to make sure they were still safe, or to avoid his piercing stare. "But I love you much more."

Will gripped his sword tighter, satisfied with the pain it caused. "Then why are you here? You would've been much safer to wait for me there. Perhaps you thought I was not capable of taking care of myself. . . "

Elizabeth's face suddenly burst into anger and frustration. Why was he so insistent on this matter? How dare he tell her what is good for her and what to do? She was a woman, yes. But she was a pirate queen too. "I've had enough of this! Did you know what it felt like, waiting for you on The Pearl? You were gone so long and I got worried that something had happened to you! You have no idea, Will. So don't you judge me—you would've done the same too."

He opened his mouth to answer, but he spotted a flying cannonball hurdling toward them and quickly pulled her away, crouching in a corner. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" An incredulous Elizabeth repeated, with one eyebrow raised. He'd just accused her of not being able to trust him and all he says is sorry? She watched as the cannonball smashed into part of the ship, leaving splintered wood.

"What else can I say, Elizabeth?" he demanded exasperatedly. Stubborn Elizabeth again. But then it was the way she was and he loved her that way. "I'm sorry, and I don't know how else to say it. I trust you."

Her eyes lingered to another fresh wound on his right shoulder that looked terribly deep and painful. Never mind anything else. "Will, what happened?"

"Nothing," he mumbled, flustered. "I'm just. . . . sorry."

But she took hold of his arm and examined it, then looked around. A gang of seaweed encrusted creatures had decided to attack them. They ran toward the couple, swords and pistols in hand.

Will pulled her up and took her hand, squeezing it tightly as he blocked every blow intended for them. "Stay close to me, Elizabeth."

She glanced him and pulled her sword out of a pirates. "I will."

**I'm sorry this was quite late but I had a lot of homework and. . . I guess that comes first. So sorry. I hope this was fine with you guys! Tell me what you want to happen in the ending, okay? Like happily-ever-after or sad?**


	7. Chapter 7

Davy Jones stepped on his ship's deck, and faces turned to look at him with fear. No one dared approach the captain of _The Flying Dutchman_ as he surveyed the people around him. His eyes paused at a nearby young couple fighting, clasping each other's hands tightly. The male part he knew, William Turner, and the woman, the new pirate king.

"Ah, lovers,' he sneered. "By the time this battle finishes, they will be too."

The woman looked at him and strode over, though Will did not seem to notice. "You will pay for all you've done."

"Expect no mercy from me, your highness!" Jones growled as he drew out his sword.

"Good. I expect none!" she replied, quick to attack him. But Davy Jones blocked it, and his blows were by far harder and more powerful. However, she was faster and more agile.

Her pride refused her to show any fear or emotion, although she was sure he could see her heart beating in her chest wildly, faster than ever before. Elizabeth suddenly realized with a dawning dread that she wouldn't be able to win this one, not without help. She stole a sidelong glance at Will, who seemed oblivious she was not at his side anymore. _Men. . . . _

"William not be saving you today!"

"I don't need his help." She ducked beneath his arm just in time, his sword almost cutting through her skin. "I'm capable of defending myself!"

But even she had to admit that it was getting harder and harder to escape death by the sword. Jones was stronger—much more stronger—than her and her arms were staring to ache. Silently, she said a prayer for Will to come, to save her like he always did. Where was her Will? For once, she wanted him to save her, to protect her. "Why is it that you hate love so much?"

He seemed to twitch in hurt. "Love," he spat angrily. "Is nothing but pain. Trusting is the worst thing you can do to yourself next to loving."

"I trust Will. And he keeps his promises."

"Enough of this talk!" In anger, Jones raised his blade high above her but she managed to escape.

"He is more of a man than you'll ever be," she told him quietly over the rain. And she meant it. Will was noble, loving, strong and trustworthy—the only man she'd ever love. Just thinking about him gave her renewed hope that perhaps, after the battle was over, they could start over. . .with a family. But then, were they still engaged?

With that, Jones' eyes blazed with fury, making Elizabeth's widen with fear. He used his claw to knock her out and her sword clambered on the deck. Jones snickered, raised his sword high above her once again, and readied himself to kill the pirate king. The end was nearing, yet no one seemed to notice.

No one except William Turner.

**Well, this was a short one, I know. But it was sort of a bridge to the next chapters, which I'm excited about already! The end is gonna be. . .a secret. Will someone die? Or will they both live, get married, have a family and be happy forever?**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter took a long time to write. And I'm not even sure it's good, really. I don't knw what's wrong with it! Please to tall me what it is. But I hope it's okay, though.**

_Where there is love, there is pain—unknown._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------�_

_Elizabeth._ Will found her finally, lying on the side of the deck, awake but looking fazed. He was horrified to see Davy Jones himself standing over her, his sword hanging threateningly at his side, as if he was about to strike at any moment he felt like it.

Will ran as fast as he could—with cannons and pistols firing around him—toward them, praying to God that she would be fine. But suddenly, he realized that he had left his sword in some pirate's body, and that he was defenseless too. It was too late to turn back now.

_I'd die for her._

He watched as Jones lifted his sword to pierce through a scared Elizabeth, and his heart began to beat faster. Then in a flash, Will readily placed himself between Jones and her, so that the blade piercing his heart in a sickening crunch. Will let out a cry of agony as the sword ran through his heart with pain echoing in his eyes. She watched in horror as he collapsed onto the deck, gasping and struggling for his breath.

Elizabeth glanced at Jones, who seemed satisfied with the damage he'd done, and then slowly bent down beside her dying love. She tried not to show how terrified she was to see him so weak and helpless and pale, not strong like she was used to seeing. She put his head in her hands, trying to make their eyes lock. "Will. . ."

But he couldn't keep up. His eyes kept drooping; though every fibre of his being fought to stay awake, to stay alive. It was all for her, his Elizabeth, his only love. He tried to pull out the sword, a weak effort to relieve the pain in his chest and gave up as his strength did. It pained him how much it was hurting her, how her blue eyes filled with tears for him, and how worried she seemed of him.

"Will, stay with me, stay with me! You're alright. . ."As she tore her gaze away from Will for awhile and looked behind her shoulder, she saw Bootstrap attack Davy Jones and stabbing his heart in fury. Elizabeth could not help but hate the man whose sword was in Will's chest.

Tears sprung in her blue eyes as she gazed deeply into the eyes of the man she loved with all her heart. Will would make it; he always did. He had to. "Stay with me! Stay with me!"

He looked up at her, and felt an urge to speak to her. But his throat felt dry. He attempted again to tell her a last time how much he loved her, how happy he's been to have had her, and how he'd wanted her to be happy long after he was gone. But instead, he reached into his pocket shakily, pulling out a band of gold encrusted with diamonds. 

Elizabeth took it from him carefully, taking his cold hand in hers. "I understand, Will. I—I love you too. Her voice shook with emotion, and her eyes glistened with tears, watching him struggle like that. It made her heart break even more to see him so weak. "But we'll make it through, Will. I'm so sorry—this is all my fault. . .I shouldn't have wanted to fight," she sobbed, pushing wisps of hair away from his face lovingly. "Just don't leave me."

He didn't want her to blame herself; it was him after all, who sacrificed himself. She looked so sorry that he wanted to comfort her, one last time. But it seemed like all his tortured body could manage for her was shaking his head slightly.

"Don't leave me, Will," she sobbed desperately. Will's breathing had become jagged and more irregular, scaring her more than anyone would ever know. It was all her fault. . . Because if not for her stubbornness, Will wouldn't be in so much pain all for her. "Please don't."

_I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I can't fight this anymore._ Will took in all of her—her face, her eyes, her lips—with his blurry vision before closing his eyes in defeat. He forced himself to think of Elizabeth, not of the intense pain filling his chest, and then after awhile, felt her lips on his forehead. The thought of never feeling that, or seeing her again made a few tears fall from his shut eyes delicately, like the rain that trickled down his cheeks.

Just holding her hand when his life was about to end assured him that she had been worth it,like all the pain he'd went through led up to this one moment alone. The last thing he heard before everything dulled out was the cry of her voice against the pounding rain pleading him to stay. Telling him she loved him. 

Her love was the only thing he'd ever really wanted. And thus, Will Turner left his fiancée with a love stronger than death could ever be. 

**Okay. . .you can get mad at me now. I know you guys wanted a happily-ever-after thing but I couldn't seem to make it fit here. I really suck at happy stories, really. So this is actually better in some cruel, twisted way. **

**I know it wasn't really Bootstrap who stabbed the heart but he was the only option left, considering stuff. Jack will be needed later. Oh and people have been telling me that Elizabeth's eyes are brown, not blue. Thanks for that. Like I said, since I already started with blue, I'll just continue with the blue eyes. But thanks anyways! I wouldn't have noticed otherwise.**

**Thank you( x10000000) for those who review. Thanks so much! For awhile there I thought I'd posted another bad chapter when only a few reviewed. Now, I expect hate mail coming from you guys. **


	9. Chapter 9

The shack was completely empty one summer night, save for a young couple cuddled up in a corner

_To the world you may be one person, but to one person you may be the world._

Bill Wilson

_The shack was completely empty one summer night, save for a young couple cuddled up in a corner. Elizabeth had surprised Will by coming that late, but he had been happy to take a break for her. He was holding her in his arms, lovingly kissing her neck and burying his face in her hair._

"_Will, after we get married," Elizabeth began tentatively. "Would you. . .want children?"_

_He hesitated for awhile, quite taken aback by her question. Then he smiled, stroking her long, soft hair. "Of course. You would make a great mother, Elizabeth."_

_She smiled and continued, "If we have a son, Will, I shall call him William. And if we'll have a daughter, perhaps. . .after my mother. What do you think?" Elizabeth looked up at his face, looking for a reaction of some sort._

_Will wrinkled his brow at her. "William? Isn't that a bit overused already? And there would be two of us around."_

"_Yes, but I would like to think our son to be as noble, and handsome, and strong as his father." With every quality she added, Elizabeth's face drew nearer and nearer to Will's, so near that all she could see was his sincere brown eyes sparkle in the dim light._

_He smiled, his face growing a bit red. "Then our daughter will be as beautiful and stubborn as you," he replied lovingly. Their lips met in a kiss, one that felt like it could last forever. But Elizabeth suddenly broke it off, distracted and upset for no reason Will could think of._

"_Will you ever leave me?" she asked quietly. Her voice sounded weak, even ashamed of the question._

"_No, never," he promised her, kissing the tip of her nose. "Never, Elizabeth. I love you."_

"_You promise me?" Elizabeth ran her hand through his hair, looking up into his brown eyes, waiting for a response. A faint trace of a smile was set on her lips; Elizabeth never did grow tired of hearing him say he loved her. She had never said it back, although she loved him more than he probably thought she did._

"_I promise." Will kissed the top of her head as she settled back in his arms, with an image of a young boy who looked exactly like Will in her head. He would never leave her. He promised. _

Jack got on his knees carefully, and put his hands on the handle of the sword carefully. He glanced at a grief-stricken Elizabeth before gingerly pulling it off from Will's chest. Jack had felt uncomfortable about doing it, but it simply didn't feel right to leave such a good man like Will with it.

"Sorry about that mate," he mumbled apologetically, wincing.

Then Elizabeth pulled Will's body close to her, laying his head down gently on her lap as she brushed wet hair away from his face. Then wrapping her arms around his neck, she bent down and rested her chin on near the edge of his shoulder. She did not cry, for she never was one to show tears, and was well aware that the remaining crew of _The Black Pearl_ was gathered around her, watching. The battle was won indeed, but they lost many lives and one, honorable Will Turner.

She ignored all those who tried to tell her to let go, to let _her_ Will go. Though the stormy seas rocked the ship violently, she cared not at all. Didn't anyone understand her at all? But of course, how could they? They were bloody, rum-loving pirates for God's sake.

It was like a piece of her had been taken along with Will, as if a part of her had died with him. He meant everything to her, everything. She had never told him that, not until the last moments of his life. Elizabeth wondered why she used to be so scared to admit their feelings to her own fiancée. But it was too late now. Will was gone. He had left her.

"Will," Elizabeth whispered, stroking his hair lovingly. All the pirates around her pretended not to hear anything. "I—I love you, William Turner. You promised never to leave me, remember? You promised me. . ." Her voice sounded shaky, and tears threatened to fall from her eyes any second although biting her lip helped to stop it.

Jack put a sympathetic hand on her trembling shoulder. "Will would want you to let go, Lizzie. He wouldn't want this for you."

But she ignored him, tears unwillingly falling from her crystal blue eyes. How would he know what Will would want? Jack—Jack Sparrow—of all people. Elizabeth felt sudden remorse and regret about kissing Jack, knowing it caused Will so much agony and pain, and knowing that she could have saved him from death's grasps

Images of the man she loved being murdered, killed by a sword flashed through her mind. And the worst part had been watching Will struggle painfully to live, when all she could do was cry out his name. She couldn't help him, or ease his pain the way she desperately wanted to. She felt like bursting out, in anger, in hate, in pain, and in love. Fate always had to pull them apart, always just when they were happy. . . .

He was so shy once, so naïve and afraid. But he loved her, and that mattered more. Then one day, he told her how he felt, and for awhile, she was happy with him. The day he first told her he loved her, she promised herself never to love another, and she never will. No longer was he too shy or naïve, but he'd become brave and strong and noble.

Then he'd told lies, gotten his heart broken, been betrayed, lost his father, lost his love, and had deceived everyone around him. But he still loved her, with his whole and pure heart, selflessly putting her life before his.

_Thud. Thud._

What was that?

_Thud. Thud._

**Well I hope this was okay too. . .I'm sorry I didn't update sooner but don't worry, it's already summer where I live and it'll be quicker now, although this story is nearly finished. I want to thank those who have stuck through the entire story, those who review, and those who simple read this story of mine that I'm not sure is worth your time. Thank you. And you rock my world! **

**(Yes, that's you.)**


	10. Chapter 10

Thud

_Thud. Thud._

Her eyes suddenly widened, shocked and incredulous and her heart began beating faster than ever before. Finding no sign of life on his pale face, Elizabeth pressed her ear against his chest, listening intently for a heartbeat. The world seemed to slow down around her, and it was silence for a while until. . .

_Thud. Thud._

It was there, she had heard it! Faint and weak, but Will was alive. . .he was alive. Grinning lightly, relieved and yet anxious, Elizabeth knew she had never been happier in her life.

"He's alive! Jack, he's alive," she declared enthusiastically. "He's made it!"

Jack wrinkled his brow, as he studied her with a suspicious look on his face. Then he crawled over to them, and checked Will's pulse carefully with a serious expression. 'Aye, the whelp lives."

The other pirated erupted into cheers, but were silenced when their King asked, "But. . .how, though?"

She'd been there when a sword was run through her fiancée, and she was there when he took his last breaths—memories she would do better without. So how had it happened? "Is there and explanation for this?" she asked the men, though her eyes were on Will.

Jack and Gibbs exchanged glances, with realization dawning in their eyes, and—Elizabeth noticed with a heavy heart—anxiety. How bad could it be, if it brought Will back to life? "What is it?" she urged impatiently.

"The curse," they answered in unison. "Calypso's curse."

'Curse," she echoed worriedly, searching their eyes frantically. Protectively, Elizabeth pulled Will closer and tighter to her, as if she was scared someone might take him from her again. "What curse?"

"Long ago," began Gibbs sagely. "When Jones and Calypso were still lovers, and nigh inseparable at that, he'd gotten wounded in battle . . .before he was immortal, of course. She was there in a flash, but he'd died before she even set her eyes on him."

"Legend has it, she used all her magic," Jack continued. "To bring him back—"

"—to life," Ragetti finished excitedly. Jack glared at him, pointing to himself, and Ragetti mumbled a sorry. Gibbs shook his head, rolling his eyes at the tw_o._

"Anyways, the magic Tia Dalma—I mean Calypso—bugger. . .the magic she had cast, was bound to true love, but only the truest, and the purest. Love, love that could triumph over death itself, Lizzie," he finished solemnly. "It's rare—very rare, actually. Although, I do not get why the sea goddess with see fit to grant you this miracle." Jack smirked.

Elizabeth scoffed. "So is he going to be alright?"

"Aye, as long as. . . ."

_Voices_. He could hear voices around him. But he was dead, wasn't he? Suddenly, he could feel again: pain, life, love, and he realized, it was not eternal darkness he was in, but on the deck of the ship he had died in. He had so many questions: Why was he here? How was he not dead at that moment, when he was sure he'd given up his life for Elizabeth? And. . . where was she? _Open you eyes_, he commanded himself. _Look for her, Elizabeth._

Slowly, he opened his eyes: life seemed to have given him a second chance to live, and to be with the one he loved most. And for that he was grateful. And then he saw her, his Elizabeth. She looked even more beautiful than he remembered, but more scared and anxious than he'd ever seen her, talking to jack and Gibbs.

_Say something_, _anything to her. . .she needs you._

"_Elizabeth_," he breathed, with all the strength he had in his body. Groaning in pain, Will lifted a shaky hand to his wound, touching it lightly.

Elizabeth glanced down at him, eyes full of hope and joy upon seeing those familiar brown eyes gazing unwaveringly back at her. She took his hand in hers, beaming and laughing in a relieved way. "Will. . .you're awake,' she said quietly, smiling. "You're alive."

Will could hardly suppress a smile. "Because of you."

"No, because of a curse, mate," Jack quipped, shooting Elizabeth a sidelong glance to see if she would reprimand him. But she didn't, after all: she had eyes for Will alone.

Elizabeth stared worriedly at the gash on Will's chest, her happy demeanor fading into a frown quickly. "Does it hurt much? Will, are you alright?"

"No it's fine," he lied, smiling weakly. But no sooner than those words came out from his mouth did a sharp pain erupted in his heart; his face, though determined not to, crumpled in pain.

"Will," she reprimanded him sternly. "Please, tell me if it hurts. It's not something to take lightly. After all, you almost died."

He nodded weakly, not wanting to upset her more than he's already had.

The sky seemed so clear, and the sun was already setting; whisking all traces of a storm away. She beamed, letting the warm sun touch her face as the wind blew by her. She smiled happily at Will, whose eyes could not leave her face. "We're free, Will. No more curses, or dead pirates or Jack Sparrow. We're finally free."

The joy in her eyes, and the smile on her lips amused him, and made his heart wrench in a good way. "Aye," he said softly. "We're free."

"And Elizabeth?"

"Hmm?" she asked curiously, eyebrows raised.

"I love you," he said earnestly.

**Well, I think it's over—the story I mean, not Willabeth. They could never be over, no matter what Sparraeth says. It's been a nice run, guys. . .but I think it really is over. I hope you liked it, and I just wanna say I'm so grateful to everyone. Love you!**


End file.
